Shadows of Light
by semigothsalz
Summary: She was number XIV...Harxas


-1Chapter 1

The events of this story take place after kingdom hearts, during chain of memories and kingdom hearts 2. disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's everything else belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I want to thank my best friend for introducing me to these games and my other friend for inspiring me to write this story.

In a dark, desolate street ,a young girl ran for her life. Legs pumping. Heart beating like a drum. She continued to try and create distance between her and these…things! Black and looming with yellow eyes, they never seemed to tire. Her blond hair blowing this way and that against the wind; her youthful features contorted with fear.

She knew that adrenaline couldn't keep her running this fast forever. She knew her fear could never drive her forward for always. And yet, she was surprised when she could only fall to the ground in defeat. The creatures having no trouble in overpowering her weak body. Her blazing blue eyes closed…and then only darkness.

Far away, in a world that was never supposed to exist, in a castle full of nothing, sat twelve empty shells, on white chairs ranging in height and size. The newest member, a teenager no older than 15 sat next to an older fiery red head.

"What's going on Axel?" the blue eyed, blond haired boy asked looking to his upper right. The older man beside him turned and criticized him with piercing green eyes.

"How am I supposed to know? All I know is, that whatever got the superior all riled up suddenly, saved me from being shot in the butt by Xigbar!"

"Whose fault is that?! You were the one who stole his guns! I mean I warned you and what did I get? 'ahhh he'll never know Roxas! Lighten up!' and then you blamed me when he found them!" the teen called Roxas replied in a haughty tone, but then that was nothing new, everything anyone did here seemed to annoy him. For some reason, something he couldn't explain, he knew that things here weren't right. He didn't know why, and probably never would, but the idea of receiving the ultimate goal of a heart seemed…wrong. He didn't want just any heart…he wanted his own.

His eyes wandered over the other eleven in the room. Did any of them feel the same as he did? Did they feel as if they were just empty shells? Something that was never meant to exist could still exist in its own way right? Even if emptiness was only ever meant to disappear , then in theory, something else would take his place. He could only sigh forlornly, saying 'nothing' to a nobody was the only thing that meant any sense to them.

Roxas, still lost within his own thoughts, caused the older red head looked down at him. He knew that this could never last. The organisation was falling in on itself. The superior already had suspicions on Marluxia's underlying betrayal, but then again, he smiled to himself, who didn't. But Roxas, Roxas was another matter entirely. He was nicknamed 'the key of destiny' for a good reason , and the superior had warned them to be cautious. And yet, he couldn't help but become friends with him. For the first time in his life he felt the imitations were _real_; that these feelings weren't _fake _anymore! With Roxas he could truly _be_ a _somebody. _He smiled, what he hoped and felt, was a true smile at his best friend. There could never be anyone (or no-one) else.

Everything stopped when the superior walked in. His silver hair seemed dishevelled and his tanned face seemed quite pale compared to normal. Something wasn't right. Something awful. He walked back and forth, his pace getting faster and faster. Never stopping. Never looking at anyone. This had only ever happened once before, when his machine controlling darkness was stolen. The events following causing the newest member to appear and kingdom hearts betraying all they believed.

"Superior?" asked a wolfish, blue haired man. The 'x' covering most of his face angrily contrasting to his pale skin. His question seemed to awaken the superiors realisation that he was not alone, and that he would have to share his troubles to the other twelve.

"A new member will be joining us shortly. But she doesn't have appeared to become a nobody the natural way." Larxene, the only female of the thirteen, seemed to lean forward after hearing that she wouldn't have to be the only girl of the group.

"We cannot feel true emotions and we do not have souls. Our bodies are only empty carcasses of what we once truly were. Yet this girl, no older than eighteen, does indeed have the ability to feel what we cannot. True emotions."

After his speech, he seemed rather deflated, and after a moment, the others knew why. How was it, that nobody's like themselves, and even dusks, were unable to feel emotions without a heart, yet this girl could? What did he mean by not becoming a nobody the 'natural' way? Did she still have a heart? Did she have a soul? Or was she some kind of heartless gone wrong? No. That wasn't possible. She couldn't feel emotions if she was a _true_ nobody. She had to be something else.

The first to voice this thought was Marluxia.

"Then what is she?"

No response was given, he didn't even bother to look up. That was enough answer for them. Roxas took this as his queue, he was supposed to be 'the key of destiny' after all.

"If you don't know what she is, then how is she going to be able to join the organisation? How can she even be trusted? Does she even have abilities?"

The superior, Xemnas, truly looked at number XIII for the first time. How would he react knowing the whole truth and still protecting everything Sora fought against.

"She does have abilities. In fact…she's more powerful than me. We'll need that power if we are ever going to gain a heart from kingdom hearts. She _will _join the organisation! Even if it takes years worth of deception, we'll make her believe this is her only option, that there isn't any other way and we shall receive what we crave the most!"

The others shouted and hollered there approval. Roxas may be the key to destiny but this girl was brought by fate! They had to know! Who was this thing that could give them what they wished for? What they placed all their faith in.

Xemnas held his hands up high causing the others to silence again. He lowered his arms again and created a dark portal, swirling in unknown depths. The air was tense. This girl was what they relied on now. Not Roxas. Suddenly a girl, who looked about 17-18 stepped out. Her long blond hair held up in a tight ponytail and held depthless blue eyes. She looked around her and took in her surroundings.

"My name is Harxas"

REVIEW! no flamers! me no like flamers XD


End file.
